globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cuba
CUBA, I REMEMBER YOU/CUBA, TE RECUERDO - A Review A first hand look at pre/post-revolution Cuba: Recently Cuban dictator Fidel Castro handed power over to his brother, Raul, while he underwent surgery from intestinal problems. As the news media reports on the legacy of Fidel Castro, now would be a good time to look a that from the point-of-view of one who lived in Cuba pre- and post-revolution. Oscar Ramírez-Orbea grew up pre-revolution and saw all that his family work hard for be taken by the Communists under Castro. As the title suggests, this book is bi-lingual, written by a professor who actually was born and raised in Cuba and fled Cuba as a boy with his family. The Ramírez-Orbea family lost all they had worked for when Castro seized private property "for the common good." CUBA, I REMEMBER YOU/CUBA, TE RECUERDO By OSCAR M. RAMÍREZ-ORBEA, PH.D. About family, love, relationships, and survival in difficult circumstances in Cuba's pre and post revolution of the 1950's and 60's. A collection of 14 short stories, all in Spanish and English, based on the author’s experiences of childhood before and after the Communist revolution. Lots of nostalgia for those who knew Cuba in the 50’s and 60’s and plenty of humor for readers in general. Includes also many period family photographs that illustrate the stories and bring them vividly to life! and lots of detail of a life gone that all readers will find to be a wonderful reading experience See more about the book at: http://cubairememberyou.zoomshare.com/ About the Author Dr. Oscar M. Ramírez-Orbea, was born in Camagüey, Cuba, in 1955. He emigrated with his family to the US in 1966, after completing elementary school in his home country. He longs one day to return to his native city of Camagüey and to all the fond memories it holds for him. CUBA, I REMEMBER YOU/CUBA, TE RECUERDO is Dr. Ramírez’s first narrative work. Available now from Airleaf Publishing (www.airleaf.com) or call today to order your copy at 1-800-342–6068. § Product Details § Paperback: 392 pages § Publisher: Airleaf Publishing; 1st edition (January 10, 2006) § Language: English, Spanish § ISBN: 1594539553 New work by the same author, published and in bookstores by winter of 2007: Cuba, Between History and Legend A collection of short stories based on Cuban legends and unusual histories, all told in thoroughly original and creative ways. All stories are narrated in English and Spanish on facing pages. Includes also substantial background information on the actual events on which the stories are based, as well as references for follow-up reading, and historical illustrations for all the stories. For brief descriptions of the stories, go to www.cubairememberyou.zoomshare.com On the market by year’s end. Cuba … like you’ve never read it before! Por el mismo autor: Cuba, Entre la Historia y la Leyenda Una colección de cuentos cortos basados en leyendas cubanas y en eventos insólitos de la historia de Cuba, todos narrados en un estilo originalísimo y de gran fantasía. Se narran todos los cuentos en inglés y en español, en páginas opuestas. Incluye considerable información adicional sobre el fondo histórico de cada cuento, al igual que sugerencias para otras lecturas sobre la misma temática, y se incluyen ilustraciones históricas de cada uno de los cuentos. Para leer breves descripciones de cada cuento, favor de dirgirse a www.cubairememberyou.zoomshare.com En venta hacia finales del año. Cuba ¡como nunca te la imaginaste!